


The King's Heir

by RandySexKitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The king needs an heir. His wife, his lover and his wife’s lover have a plan to get him one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King's Heir

“My Lord, it is the only way.” His voice was quiet, respectful but insistent. “Your subjects,” he paused, “Your advisors are beginning to talk. It has been over eighteen months since your marriage and your wife has yet to conceive.”

“Not much of a mystery, that,” muttered the king under his breath, “considering that I’ve never lain with the woman.”

A huff from the other end of the table was quickly shushed from the doorway and the man sitting to the right of the king continued. “My Lord. Alaxandair. Alax.” His voice softened. “My love. You must have an heir. Anne must produce you an heir.” 

Shuffling sounded from the other end of the table and hurried movement was heard from the doorway. A quiet whisper broke, “My Lady. Anne! Sit!” 

“Sire.” Lady Anne appeared at his elbow as she spoke. “I beg you. My father was suspicious and did not look kindly on this marriage. You are aware of that. If I do not become with child, even if it does not come to term, he will begin to cause trouble for your…” She paused, straightened. “For our kingdom. I wish to bring you an heir. Use me, my Lord.”

A hand curled around Anne’s elbow, gentle fingers drawing her back, away to her appropriate place.

The king sighed, watching as his wife’s lady-in-waiting sat her back at the far end of the table. He looked into the eyes of his long-time friend, lover and advisor. “Cináed, what am I to do? I have never laid a hand on a woman. You and I have loved since we were children. Anne knows this. She knew this before she agreed to this sham of a marriage. You know this. There were never to be children. Why the change?”

Cin shook his head. “I will not discuss that particular subject with you again, Sire. Shall we to bed?”

The king nodded. “We shall. My Lady?”

As they walked from the dining hall, Cináed’s quiet conversation carried to them, his elbow supported the arm of Ada, Anne’s lady-in-waiting. The King and Queen smiled sweetly to one another before quietly taking to their separate rooms.

* * *

“I’m sorry, repeat that last part?”

Cináed laughed and reached for Alax, pulling him closer and wrapping both arms around him before kissing him. His lips drew softly, then became more demanding against Alax’s, encouraging him to open, slipping a warm tongue inside to taste his familiar flavor.

Cin smiled as he pulled away, keeping his body pressed close against his king. “I said, I will make love to you, and Ada will make love to Anne and when you are close to completion, we’ll call Anne in to slide on top of you to catch your seed. Easy.”

Alax pulled away. “Repulsive. You want me to put my...” He glanced down at his shriveling organ, “inside someone? A girl someone? It’s never even been in you! And you’re my lover!”

Cin laughed again and rolled across the bed to watch Alax stomp across the room. “Alax, love. This has to be done. There is no other way.”

A knock on the interior door interrupted him and he glanced over to see the subject of their conversation enter the room. Alax glared at his wife and continued toward the washbasin as Cin lounged in the bed, grinning roguishly at her.

Anne climbed onto the bed, pulling a sheet up to cover Cin’s modesty. “Did you tell him the plan?” she asked.

Alax glared at them both while dunking a washcloth into the basin before dragging it across and between his buttocks. “You are both banished from the kingdom. Immediately. I’ll marry Ada. She likes me.”

A snort from the doorway proved that the aforementioned Ada was listening. “I do not like you. You are too loud. And you have dangly bits that you plan to stick into my wife.”

Alax turned and pointed an accusing finger toward the doorway. “She’s my wife, I’ll thank you to remember, and I have no plans to stick anything anywhere. That’s disgusting.” He gave a few more perfunctory wipes and began pulling on layers of trousers and silks. “Why are there so many people in my boudoir anyway? Get out!”

As the women left, Cin rose gracefully from the bed and began assisting Alax with dressing, adjusting straps and fasteners as needed until his King was properly adorned. Alax turned and looked at his lover standing nude before him. “I believe you are underdressed, Lord Cináed Farquhar.”

“That I am, Sire.” Cin breathed, and dropped silently to his knees.

* * *

“More,” Alax breathed, his hand wrapped tightly around his own throbbing organ, “more.”

“Yes, Sire.” Cin thrust harder, his hair falling away from its plaits and sweat dropping from his forehead onto Alax’s taut stomach. “Yes.”

In the next room, Ada lifted her head, the light from the fire reflecting on the sheen covering the lower part of her face as she glanced toward the door. “Men sound disgusting, rutting like pigs.”

“Yes,” gasped Anne, before pushing Ada’s head down. “Yes, disgusting.”

Cin nodded at the handmaiden standing in the open doorway, the ears peeking out from under her cap a fiery red. She returned the nod and raced into her lady’s bedchamber. “Now, my Lady.”

Anne’s eye’s opened and she smiled and the girl, nodding her dismissal. She pulled Ada up, kissing her firmly on her sticky mouth before gently pushing her aside. “You can finish when I return, alright love?” Ada nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

Anne stood, her gown spilling around her legs as she stumbled slightly toward the door. She paused as she reached the doorway. She stood for a moment, watching the two men on the large wooden bed who were backlit by the fire. Her marriage bed. The bed she had never slept in; the bed her husband shared with Cin. Alax’s tall, muscled body; pale skin sparsely covered by red hair was a good match for Cin’s darker skin and thicker, blacker pelt. They were almost exactly the same height, although Cin was slightly thicker, muscles more prominent under his skin. Cin stood between Alax’s legs, and Alax’s knees were pressed up towards his chest. Anne could tell that Cin was buried inside her husband. Alax was making small gasping noises and was reaching for Cin, but Cin was shushing him and leaning back, causing Alax to frown and glare in a most adorable way. Cin kissed the palm of a reaching hand and Alax’s frown softened. Alax’s organ was large; curving up toward Cin like it was trying to reach out for a kiss as well. Anne laughed and both men turned their heads to look at her.

Cin immediately turned back to Alax and began thrusting harder into his body. “Look at me, Love, just me.”

Alax dropped his hands and his eyes stayed focused on Anne. Alax’s organ was getting smaller and seemed quite quiescent. It appeared that Cin’s plan was not going to work.

Cin reached out and turned Alax’s head toward him. “Love. Just me. Let me love you.” Then he leaned forward over Alax’s body, laying atop him, kissing him fully on the mouth, still thrusting forward into him and soon Alax was moving as well, his hands grasping at Cin’s back, his nails leaving trails, reminders where they had been. Cin whispered quietly in Alax’s ear and Alax began to pant, grunt. Cin’s breathing began to change and he suddenly stood once again and reached out for Anne. 

“Now,” he gasped.

Anne ran across the room, her bare feet flying across the cold floor. She pulled at her gown as she clambered up onto the mattress and across her husband’s stomach. Cin’s hands spanned her waist and pulled her back, centering her and pushing her down. Two pair of green eyes met; pain, hurt and hope evident in both.

* * *

“Congratulations, My Lord, on the birth of your son.” 

“Thank you, Lord Skene. I am sure that your daughter would appreciate a visit from both you and your wife. The child has reached an age where visitors are no longer a risk.” The king glanced down at his father-in-law, expecting the answer he received.

“I thank you, Sire, but we must return to our home, as it is a long journey.”

“Of course.” Alax accepted graciously, kissing Lady Skene’s proffered hand. He glanced over his right shoulder at Cináed as the next well wisher stepped up to the dias. He turned to his subject and smiled warmly. 

“Congratulations, Your Highness.”

* * *

“Just think, Love. If your brother had not so thoughtlessly died in a fire with his wife and two sons, we would not have this lively young man bouncing all over our bed today.” Cin coughed as Donnchad stomped enthusiastically across his thighs and groin.

“Donn, don’t stomp across your father’s bits. I need those. Come over here, boy! Time to bother your mothers!” Alax swung the giggling baby into his arms, carrying him across to Anne’s room as Cin groaned, cupping himself gently.

“You’re the one who was adamant that I needed an heir!” Alax called back.

The End.


End file.
